Unbreakable Faith In You
by HaloGatomon
Summary: An old foe from the past wants revenge....on Gohan and will do anything to get it. What will Gohan do when Goten goes missing and what exactly is the old foe?
1. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ at all *looks very sad*  
  
Author's Note~Dun ask where I got the idea for this fic from, it just popped into my head one night *looks amazed* Dedicated to a great friend of mine, Melissa(aka thepaxilfairy), go check out her fics too cause they are very cooly! This fic is packed with drama, action and some gore, just ta warn ya.  
  
Summary~Takes place just after the Buu saga, but before the end of DBZ. An old enemy from the past wants revenge on Gohan and knows just how to do it. One night, Goten is captured and taken far from his family and friends. A distraught Gohan will do anything to get his younger brother back and is determined to do just that. Facing enemies old and new, Gohan learns that to overcome you're darkest fears you must not only have faith in those around you, you must have faith in yourself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Unbreakable Faith In You  
  
Chapter 1-The Nightmare Begins  
  
  
  
  
  
Chichi stood glaring daggers at her husband as he walked in the house and quietly closed the door. Goku gulped and looked meekly at his wife who stood tapping her foot and crossed her arms.  
"Son Goku, where in kami's name have you been?" Chichi demanded.  
Goku laughed nervously and placed a hand behind his head.  
"I'm really sorry Chichi. I was sparring with Vegeta and we didn't notice the time fly past."  
"Fly past? Goku, it's almost midnight! I've been worried sick!" Chichi yelled.  
"Like I said, we didn't notice the time fly by." Goku replied. "I'm really sorry Chichi. It won't happen again, I promise!"  
Chichi sighed and walked over to Goku, pulling the tall Saiyan into a hug. Goku looked a little surprised, but shook it away and held Chichi close against his chest, wrapping his muscular arms around her and purring softly into her hair.  
"Oh Goku, what am I going to do with you?" Chichi whispered.  
Goku grinned and kissed her passionately.  
"Are Gohan and Goten asleep?" Goku asked.  
Chichi nodded as she walked towards they're bedroom, Goku following.  
"Goten was disappointed he didn't get to say goodnight to you." Chichi said.  
Goku winced and sighed.  
"I'll make it up to him tomorrow, Gohan too."  
Chichi slowly opened the brother's bedroom door and peered inside. She instantly smiled and turned to Goku.  
"Goku, come here." She whispered.  
Goku raised a curious eyebrow and walked next to Chichi and looked in the room. A smile then ran out across his mouth.  
The two demi-Saiyan brothers were cuddled up against each other in Gohan's bed. Gohan was laying on his side, one hand laying across his chest and the other around Goten who lay snuggled up against Gohan's chest, his head resting under Gohan's chin, the bed sheets covering half of the two brothers and the breeze from the window gently ruffling they're hair.  
Chichi leaned against Goku, both smiling contentedly.  
"Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" Chichi whispered.  
"Yeah…well one of the sweetest things I've ever seen." Goku whispered back.  
"Oh, what's the other sweetest thing then?" Chichi asked.  
Goku smiled and rubbed his nose against Chichi's.  
"You."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Darkness  
  
Rage  
  
Absolute fury  
  
Through the void of blackness, he walked silently on. Consumed by the lust of vengeance, he continued on his quest.   
  
Closer…closer…closer with every earth-grinding step he took.  
  
Smirking at the thought of what he was planning to do, he opened his mouth and the chilling words that flowed from his mouth echoed across the empty void of nothingness.  
  
"Watch out Gohan…I am coming…coming for you."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Gohan tossed and turned in his bed, which was now empty since Goten had rolled off it and on to his bed. Sweat drenched his head and rolled down in beads on to his bed. Gohan's eyebrows furrowed unconsciously as the visions in his mind increased in intensity.  
"Goten…"  
  
He saw his younger brother sleeping peacefully in his bed near the window.   
  
"Goten…"  
  
From the depths of the dark night, a sinister hand reached in through the window, aiming for Goten.  
  
"No! Goten…"  
  
In a split second, Goten was gone from the room. The window flapped in the wind and an evil, some-what familiar laugh echoed through out the night.  
  
"GOTEN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goten bolted upright in bed and looked at his older brother.   
"Gohan?"  
Gohan also sat upright, his eyes wide, his chest heaving in deep breaths, sweat poured down his flushed face and on to the floor. Goten looked confused and moved next to Gohan.  
"Gohan? Are you okay Oniisan?"  
Gohan's head spun around to look at Goten. He watched the younger boy's face show a mixture of confusion and concern. Gohan closed his eyes and shook his head a little.  
"A dream…just a bad dream Goten."  
Goten looked more concerned for his older brother and placed a hand on his arm.  
"You had a nightmare…about me?"  
Gohan looked at Goten with a look of surprise.  
"I heard you yell my name." Goten replied. "You had a nightmare about me?"  
"Hai…about someone taking you." Gohan replied, placing a shaky hand on his forehead.  
"Taking me?" Goten asked. "Like kidnapping me?"  
Gohan nodded and swallowed hard.  
"Why would you have a nightmare about that?" Goten asked. "Where did it come from?"  
Good question, where had that nightmare come from?  
Gohan didn't know or understand and it frustrated him. It was only a nightmare but it had shaken him up so badly; it had seemed so real and that's why he had a cold chill right down to his bones.   
He was also scared it might be a foreshadow of something to come.  
Gohan was brought back to reality when Goten tugged on his nightshirt.  
"Gohan, shall we go get some breakfast?"  
Gohan smiled weakly and nodded.  
"Hai, let's do that. I have to get ready for high school too."  
Gohan stood up, bent down and scooped Goten into his arms and walked out into the kitchen. As he did so, Goten placed a hand on Gohan's forehead.  
"Man Gohan, you're head is really hot." Goten said.  
"Hmmm, what's that Goten?" Chichi asked from the kitchen.  
"Hey Gohan, Goten!" Goku said cheerfully. "Come sit down and have some breakfast."  
Gohan smiled and walked over with Goten and both sat down next to each other at the breakfast table. Chichi then walked over with breakfast and drinks. Goku and Goten instantly tucked in to their food while Chichi took her time and Gohan stared blankly. Sighing a little, Gohan reached for his drink. As he brought it close, he began to notice something swirling on the surface of the liquid. Gohan stared at it hard closely. Suddenly, the liquid formed a sinister hand that leapt up at him.   
The next thing Gohan knew, he was on the floor having fallen over backwards. Goku, Goten and Chichi ran to his side.  
"Gohan, are you alright?" Chichi asked, helping him to get back up.  
"Ye-Yeah I'm fine." Gohan stuttered a reply.  
"Gohan, are you sure you're okay?" Goku asked with a concerned eye.  
Gohan didn't reply, instead he placed a hand on his head and rubbed his temple. Goku moved Gohan's hand away and place his own on his oldest son's forehead.  
"You feel really hot Gohan." He said.  
"That's what I said before." Goten said.  
Chichi checked herself.  
"You have a high temperature Gohan." She said. "I want you to go back to bed this instant."  
Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but the look his mother gave him convinced him otherwise and he walked slowly back to his room. Chichi sighed.  
"What has brought this all on? He was fine yesterday."  
"I don't know Chichi." Goku replied, hugging his wife close. "But we'll find out."  
"I…I don't if…if it's the reason why Oniichan's ill…but he said he had a nightmare." Goten said quietly.  
Goku and Chichi looked at Goten, at each other and then back to Goten. Goku bent down and picked Goten up.  
"Did he say what it was about?" Goku asked.  
Goten looked down then back at his father.  
"It was…about me…getting kidnapped." Goten replied.  
Goku looked immediately concerned and looked over at Chichi while holding his youngest son.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Piccolo's eyes snapped open as he focused on Gohan's Ki. It was wavering and it bothered him, a lot.  
The tall Namek stood up from his meditation spot high on Dende's Lookout and walked over to the edge and stared downwards, though focusing on something else. He growled in concern and a little in frustration.  
"What's the matter Piccolo?" A voice asked.  
Without turning around, Piccolo spoke.  
"It's Gohan, I'm worried about him, Dende."  
"His Ki feels weaker than usual." Dende noted.  
"Hai, that's why I'm worried." Piccolo replied. "It's not like him at all. He's usually full of energy, especially since after the fight with Buu."  
"Why don't you go and find out then, if you're that worried about him." Dende suggested.  
Piccolo nodded in agreement and flew down towards Earth and Gohan.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Gohan stumbled into his room and collapsed on his bed. He was dreadfully hot and unusually drained of energy. Whether it was from the nightmare he'd suffered or for another reason, he didn't know. Gohan let a few coughs escape his throat before succumbing to a deep sleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Vegeta stopped his daily training and lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow. The thing that he'd been sensing all day, and that which had played on his mind a little, now bothered him enough to halt his training.  
Like Piccolo, he too could sense the drop in Gohan's Ki level and it did some-what bother him. It wasn't the level that his power had dropped to that concerned him, it was the rate it had dropped and still it was falling; inch by inch, little by little.  
Vegeta snorted and walked back inside his house and went to the fridge to get a drink.  
"Hi Tousan!" Trunks called cheerfully as he bounded downstairs. "Goten's coming over now to train with me, I hope you don't mind."  
"Hn, what you do with you're time is no concern of mine." Vegeta replied gruffly. "If you wish to spar with Kakarot's youngest half breed then that's you're choice."  
"Okay dad." Trunks replied.  
Trunks was about to run outside, when he stopped and turned back to face his father.  
"Tousan, can you sense Gohan's dropping Ki?"  
Vegeta's eyes went wide and he turned to his son.  
"You can sense it too?"  
"Yeah, since early this morning." Trunks replied. "I didn't think anything of it at first, but now it's bothering me."  
"Hn." Vegeta replied. "Well don't let it. I'll find out what's going on."  
Vegeta then walked out the door and blasted off into the air to Goku's place.  
  
  
Everyone were very confused about what was happening and totally oblivious to the threat coming for them…for Gohan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooooh so does anyone knows who it is and why Gohan's Ki is getting weaker or what's gonna happen? Want more? R&R!!!! 


	2. The Darkest Fear

Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ at all *looks very sad*  
  
Author's Note~Dun ask where I got the idea for this fic from, it just popped into my head one night *looks amazed* Dedicated to a great friend of mine, Melissa(aka thepaxilfairy), go check out her fics too cause they are very cooly! This fic is packed with drama, action and some gore, just ta warn ya.  
  
Summary~Takes place just after the Buu saga, but before the end of DBZ. An old enemy from the past wants revenge on Gohan and knows just how to do it. One night, Goten is captured and taken far from his family and friends. A distraught Gohan will do anything to get his younger brother back and is determined to do just that. Facing enemies old and new, Gohan learns that to overcome you're darkest fears you must not only have faith in those around you, you must have faith in yourself.  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Unbreakable Faith In You  
  
Chapter 2-The Darkest Fear  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl was worried when Gohan hadn't showed up at High School that day. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like something wasn't right and decided to visit him after school.  
Videl was half way to the Son house when she encountered Goten and Trunk who were playing 'Flying Tag'.  
"Hi Videl!" Goten greeted as Trunks came over.  
"Hello Goten, Trunks." Videl replied. "I was just coming to your house to see Gohan. He wasn't at High School today so I wanted to check up on him."  
Goten's face instantly fell and he looked sadly at the ground. Videl looked at Goten with a mixed of concern and confusion.  
"Gohan's not well." Trunks said to Videl. "It seems he's got a really high temperature, or so Goten tells me."  
"I think…it's my fault too." Goten said, sniffing and wiping his gradually wet eyes with the sleeve of his Gi. "Gohan said he had a nightmare about me getting captured."  
Videl's gaze softened and she placed a hand on Goten's shoulder.  
"Oh Goten, it's not your fault that Gohan's ill." She said. "Can I see him?"  
Goten looked at Videl, smiled and took her hand.  
"I'm sure mom will let you see him. You could help me cheer him up! Come on!"  
With that, Goten took off with Videl and Trunks back home.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Vegeta growled to himself as he sped across the sky in a blaze of white Ki. His mind was focused on Gohan's slowly diminishing Ki. He had no idea why and it annoyed him to no end.  
'Why is that boy's Ki so low and getting lower still?' He thought. 'Either he's lazing around again and I'm completely wasting my time, or something more in depth is going on.'  
Vegeta had a gut feeling his second thought was the correct one. Either way, he was going to find out.  
"Vegeta!"  
Vegeta was snapped from his thoughts by a sharp voice calling his name. Looking to the left, he saw Goku speeding towards him. Vegeta came to a halt and let Goku catch up to him.  
"What are you doing here Kakarot? Shouldn't you be watching you're oldest son?"  
"How do you know about Gohan being ill?" Goku asked with a raised eyebrow. "I haven't told anyone about it yet."  
'So, I was right.' Vegeta thought. 'The boy's sick.'  
"I could sense his power level dropping below what it should be for him." Vegeta replied, folding his arms. "So could my son, in fact he sensed it before I did. I was coming to check what was going on."  
"Oh, I see." Goku said. "Well I was coming over to see Bulma. I was hoping she could help find out what's wrong with Gohan."  
Vegeta growled a little but nodded. Both Saiyans flew back in the direction of the Capsule Corps building to fetch Bulma.  
"By the way Vegeta, thanks." Goku said.  
"What?!" Vegeta asked in confusion.  
"For bothering to come and find out what was wrong. I'm sure Gohan will be pleased to know you were concerned for him."  
Vegeta growled, clenching his fists as a small vein popped up on his forehead.  
"Listen here Kakarot! The only reason I came to find out was going was because my son was worried about you're baka oldest son, not because I wanted to show him compassion!"  
"Okay, okay Vegeta!" Goku said, shaking his hands as a sweat drop formed. "I'm sorry."  
Vegeta snarled and turned his head away from Goku. The taller Saiyan sighed and looked ahead.  
"You're welcome."  
Goku's head snapped over to look at Vegeta, whom he thought had just spoken. The Prince's head was still turned away from Goku, but the younger Saiyan couldn't help but think he was smiling. Letting his own smile play on his lips, Goku turned back to look straight ahead and was quietly lost in his own thoughts.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hahaha! Look out Son Gohan…I'm coming for you! I'm going to destroy you! I'm going to take the thing most precious to you and I'm going to make you suffer ever so slowly! I'll have you begging at my feet! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Goten, Trunks and Videl landed just outside the Son house. All three of them were sweat dropping as they watched Chichi yelling at Piccolo for wanting to "Disturb Gohan's recovery" as she so forcefully put it.  
"Erm Goten, I think you're mom does mind Gohan having visitors." Trunks said.  
Goten winced but wasn't discouraged. He felt that Videl could help Gohan get better so he was determined to let her see him. Grabbing her hand, Goten led Videl and Trunks silently into the Son house without being seen.  
"Phew, no one saw us Goten!" Trunks said with a smirk.  
"Thank you Goten, I appreciate this favour." Videl said.  
Goten blushed a little and gave a nervous laugh.  
"I just hope you can help my Oniisan." Goten replied. "Gohan's sleeping I think. Come on."  
Goten took Videl and Trunks quietly to Gohan's room. Slowly opening the door and peering inside, Goten confirmed his guess and pointed to Gohan's sleeping form.  
Silently, Goten, Videl and Trunks walked inside and all sat down next to Gohan's side. Videl couldn't help but getting a little welled up. She cared for him deeply and hated seeing him in a state like this, it pierced her heart like an arrow made of ice.  
As all three stayed by Gohan's side, his next haunting nightmare began.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Gohan only saw darkness ahead of him, a void of complete emptiness. He could sense a presence nearby, but he didn't know who it was.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone out there?"  
  
His voice echoed all around him, his anxiousness growing. He tried to walk forward, but found himself rather floating forward.   
In the blackness, he started making out a shape.   
In his surroundings, he started to hear the sound of moaning.  
It was the sound of a young boy moaning in pain.  
Gohan's heart began thumping against his chest and his breathing started increasing as his mind thought he knew who it was but wouldn't believe it.  
He then made out a small hand being held down by a clamp at the wrist to a metal table. Gohan's eyes widened in fear as he floated closer.  
He then made out a leg, a chest, another arm and leg then a head and finally the face.  
Gohan was frozen in fear.  
There strapped upon the cold, hard metal table was his younger brother Goten. He was struggling against his bindings and coughing harshly. Gohan noted his flushed face, sweat beads dripping down his head and face, indicating he had a fever. Gohan growled and tried to grab the metal bindings, but his hands slipped right through it.  
  
"What the hell?!" He yelled.  
  
"Now young Goten…have you're feelings changed?" Asked a sinister voice.  
  
Goten looked up at a tall cloaked figure, his expressions as fierce as he can make it.  
  
"No and they never will!" Goten replied while coughing. "My Oniisan will come! He'll come and save me!"  
  
"Oh really?" Asked the figure. "Well look to you're right. He's already here."  
  
Goten's head turned and stared up at Gohan with big teary, pleading eyes.  
  
"Gohan? Please…please help me…you'll help me won't you?"  
  
Gohan stared at Goten and tried again to free his younger brother, but his hands just passed right through the metal table.  
  
"Well?" The voice asked. "We're waiting."  
  
"Gohan…please." Goten said quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Goten…I…I…"  
  
"Gohan…Oniisan…please…please help me!"  
  
"Weakling! Can't even help your own little brother! You're a failure! You're no brother at all!"  
  
"Gohan! Gohan please save me!"  
  
Gohan grabbed his head in pain and stumbled backwards.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan struggled to fight the pain, but it was so strong. He felt it wrap around his entire body like a raging fire, burning him, killing him.  
  
"GOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Piccolo and Chichi ran into the house as soon as they heard Gohan's scream. They ran into his bedroom and saw Goten and Trunks watching in fear as Videl attempted to hold Gohan back and bring him out from his second nightmare.  
"Gohan! Gohan wake up!" Videl yelled.  
Piccolo dashed over and grabbed Gohan's shoulders, shaking him sharply.  
"Wake up now Gohan!" Piccolo demanded. "GOHAN!"  
That last yell did the trick. Gohan opened his eyes and stared up in a confused and scared manner at Piccolo and Videl. Sweat poured down his very hot face and he shook a little, due to the ferocity of the nightmare and because of the fever. Gohan looked down at his hands and managed to speak a little.  
"What…what happened?"  
"You had a bad nightmare Gohan." Videl said softly, sitting behind Gohan and rubbing his back to comfort him.  
"Ano….Another one?" Gohan asked.  
"It appears so." Piccolo replied.   
"Gohan…Oniisan…are you okay?" Goten asked meekly, walking up to his older brother.  
Gohan took a few seconds look at Goten before grabbing him and hugging him tightly, sobbing hard into his hair. Goten stood confused and shocked at the display. He guessed that his Oniisan had had another nightmare about him getting kidnapped or hurt like before.  
Chichi, Piccolo, Trunks and Videl were just as confused and shocked by the emotional outburst as Goten was. They only hoped they could find out what the hell was going on soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okie, that does it for this chapter. Have you got any clue who the baddie is and what's gonna happen next? Wanna find out? R&R! 


	3. Strike Down

Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ at all *looks very sad*  
  
Author's Note~Dun ask where I got the idea for this fic from, it just popped into my head one night *looks amazed* Dedicated to a great friend of mine, Melissa(aka thepaxilfairy), go check out her fics too cause they are very cooly! Also dedicated to Android 17, I'm glad you like this fic ^-^ This fic is packed with drama, action and some gore, just ta warn ya.  
  
Summary~Takes place just after the Buu saga, but before the end of DBZ. An old enemy from the past wants revenge on Gohan and knows just how to do it. One night, Goten is captured and taken far from his family and friends. A distraught Gohan will do anything to get his younger brother back and is determined to do just that. Facing enemies old and new, Gohan learns that to overcome you're darkest fears you must not only have faith in those around you, you must have faith in yourself.  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Unbreakable Faith In You  
  
Chapter 3-Strike Down  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It took Goku and Vegeta just under five minutes to reach the Capsule Corps. Vegeta led the way down into Bulma's lab where she was working.  
"Bulma, Kakarot wants you to come with us to his house." Vegeta spoke gruffly.  
Bulma turned around slowly and looked at Vegeta with wide eyes. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked at Goku who was doing the same thing, causing the Saiyan Prince to raise his other eyebrow.  
"What?!"  
"You…you…you called me Bulma!"   
Vegeta sweat dropped.  
"That's you're name woman!"  
"But…kami Vegeta! You've never called Bulma anything other than 'Woman' before!" Goku said.  
"Oh what a happy day!" Bulma cried, flinging herself into Vegeta's arms.  
Vegeta just sweat dropped even more. Goku swore he could see him blushing a little, but he knew the Prince would never admit it.  
"Save it for later woman!" Vegeta growled.  
"Knew it wouldn't last." Bulma interrupted.  
Goku only just managed to stifle a laugh, making Vegeta growl eve more.  
"Kakarot wants you to look at his eldest brat so get moving!" Vegeta yelled, storming outside.  
Bulma sighed while smiling and walked over to Goku.  
"Why do you want me to look at Gohan for?" She asked.  
"Gohan's sick." Goku replied with a serious and worried look on his face. "It's not something small, this is something deadly serious Bulma. I can sense it."  
Bulma's expressions also became worried as Goku explained. She knew how much Goku cared for both his sons and how much he loved them and would do anything for them. She could tell he felt helpless and there was nothing more he hated than not being able to help someone, whether it was friend or family. She knew she would feel exactly the same in his position. She walked over to Goku and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I promise you Goku, I'll do all I can to help Gohan."  
Goku looked at Bulma and smiled.  
"Thank you Bulma."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Using Instant Translocation, Goku brought Bulma and Vegeta straight to his house.  
All three walked inside to see Chichi, Piccolo and Trunks thinking to themselves in the front room. Bulma walked over to Chichi and hugged her friend sympathetically.  
"Goku asked me if I could come and check on Gohan, to see if I could help." She said.  
Chichi smiled.  
"Thank you Bulma."  
Trunks followed his mother to Gohan's room, Piccolo followed after with Chichi. Goku was about to follow on, but saw Vegeta hanging behind.   
"Vegeta, aren't you coming?" Goku asked.  
"There's no need to." The Saiyan Prince replied sharply.  
"Well, you did want to see what was up with Gohan and…well…I'd like you to look at him too."  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and his mouth dropped a little in surprise.  
"Why?!" He managed to say.  
"Whatever is wrong with Gohan, it could be a Saiyan illness and I can't overlook that possibility and you know more about Saiyan illnesses than anyone." Goku replied.  
Vegeta looked at Goku before sighing and walking up to him.  
"Fine Kakarot."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Master Roshi put down the phone without saying a single word, but the expression on his face showed that something was up. Yamcha picked up on this first.  
"Hey Master Roshi, what's up?"  
This cause everyone in the room to look up; Krillin, 18, Marron and Tien. Even Mirai Trunks was there.  
(AN~Mirai Trunks had come back into the past for a visit)  
"It's not good news at all." Roshi replied grimly.  
"What is it?" Krillin asked. "What's happened?"  
"It seems that Gohan is very sick."  
Everyone's eyes opened wide and mouths fell. Mirai Trunks was on his feet in a flash.  
"What is it? What's wrong with Gohan?!" The Future warrior asked, practically shouting.  
Krillin winced at the pitch of Mirai's voice, though it was perfectly understandable and expected. In Mirai's timeline, he and Gohan had been best friends and were very close, the only Z Fighters to survive the wrath of the Androids. Mirai Gohan's death had made a huge impact on Mirai Trunks and left a huge hole in his heart. Like everyone else, they thought Mirai Trunks had two reasons for coming back into the past; one was to save it so that they're timeline would repeat his timeline's fate and the other reason was to make sure Gohan wouldn't die like Mirai Gohan had done. Already, Krillin could see tiny specks of water form in the corner of Mirai's eyes.  
"I don't know." Roshi replied. "All Goku told me was that he was ill and he wanted everyone to go over to his place to help him figure out what is going on."  
Mirai Trunks didn't need telling twice. Like a bolt of lightning, he was out that door and in the air in a flash.   
"He didn't even wait for us." Yamcha muttered.   
"And he forgot his jacket." Tien added, picking up the blue jacket left lying on the sofa.  
"Leave him be." 18 said, picking up Marron. "You all know how he feels about Gohan."  
Everyone's expressions softened and they nodded in understanding.  
"What are we waiting for then." Krillin said. "Let's get going!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Bulma slowly opened Gohan's bedroom and smiled.   
Goten was asleep, cuddling up against the side of Gohan's chest, letting one of Gohan's arms lay across his back. Videl sat in a chair next to Gohan's bed, also asleep. She was hunched over, her head resting on her arms, which lay on the bed.  
Bulma admired the devotion, loyalty and concern Goten and Videl both shared for Gohan.  
'At least he's never lonely.' Bulma thought to herself with a smile.  
"Goten's been in there with Gohan since he brought me and Videl here." Trunks said quietly from his mother's side.  
"It's so heart warming." Bulma said.  
"Aww mom, no mushy stuff!" Trunks moaned, sticking out his tongue.  
Bulma stifled a laugh and walked in the room with Trunks following. As they did so, Goten started waking up. Trunks walked right up to him, sat on the bed and stared right at his face. Goten slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with his best friend.  
"Hey Goten."  
Goten was so surprised he gave a scared yelp and fell backwards off the bed and on to the floor. Trunks and Bulma winced.  
"Sorry Goten." Trunks said, jumping down and helping Goten back on his feet.  
The noise caused Gohan and Videl to wake up. Both yawning in unison, they looked up to see what had happened.  
"Good afternoon sleepy heads." Bulma greeted at the two blinking teens.  
Trunks and Goten climbed back on to Gohan's bed and sat next to him.  
"How do you feel Gohan?" Trunks asked.  
"Light headed…a little dizzy…and very, very tired." Gohan replied, giving another yawn to add emphasis. "When did you get here anyway Bulma?"  
"Just now." Bulma replied, walking over to him. "You're father asked me to come take a look at you."  
Gohan blushed, making Videl smirk a little.  
"I'm fine Bulma." Gohan said as Bulma placed a hand on his forehead. "Geez, dad's started to act like mom, overreacting all of the time."  
"You call having a fit over a nightmare overreacting?" Videl asked.  
"Gohan, you're father is only doing what he thinks is right." Bulma said. "He loves you very much Gohan, just like he loves Goten and he's worried about you. I'm sure you'd do the same in his position."  
Gohan sighed and nodded.  
"Yeah, I would." He said.   
"Hey dad!" Goten suddenly called.  
The younger Demi-Saiyan jumped off the bed and ran into his father's arms and clung to his neck. Goku laughed and hugged Goten tightly.  
"Hey to you too Goten." He said.  
Goku walked over and sat on the egde of Gohan's bed as Vegeta, Piccolo and Chichi walked in. Vegeta muttered about the fact it was getting too crowded, making Trunks snicker a little.  
"How do you feel Gohan?" Goku asked.  
"A little better than I did." Gohan replied, not wanting to go over how he really felt again.  
Goku smiled and nodded.  
Then, Vegeta and Piccolo lifted they're heads and looked at each other. Trunks raised a confused eyebrow.  
"What's wrong dad?"  
Vegeta gritted his teeth together.  
"Something is heading this way, straight for us."  
Everyone immediately looked worried. Goku focused his sensed then gave a chuckle.  
"It's just Mirai Trunks, relax." He replied.  
"He's sure in a big rush to get here." Gohan noted.  
"Probably to see you brat." Vegeta said with a wicked smirk.  
Gohan paled a little and gulped.  
"Dad, who else did you tell that I wasn't feeling well?" He asked.  
"Um…well I phoned Master Roshi to tell him to gather the other together so we could figure out what was going on." Goku replied.  
Gohan rolled his eyes.  
"Dad, you know how Mirai Trunks feels about me!" He said, making Videl raise a rather concerned eyebrow. "You remember what happened to me in his timeline don't you?"  
"Oh course I do!" Goku said defensively. "But we all need to work together to figure out what's wrong."  
"Dad, you're making a mounting out of a mole-hill!" Gohan snapped. "It's not like I'm gonna die or something!"  
"I'm worried about you Gohan!" Goku snapped back. "Like you're mother, I can't help but worry!"  
"I'm not a little kid anymore! I can take care of myself!" Gohan yelled.   
Goku, not wishing to argue anymore, stood up and walked out. Everyone just looked in disbelief.  
They hadn't seen Goku so worked up out of battle before and it shocked them, even Vegeta was surprised by the outburst that had taken place. Gohan let out a deep sigh and was in instant regret.  
'Oh dad, I didn't mean it like that.' Gohan thought. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
As Mirai Trunks landed outside the Son house and stopped to catch his breath, he saw Goku walk out.   
"Goku, how's Gohan, is he okay?" Mirai asked.  
Goku didn't reply and Mirai raised an eyebrow. He watched Goku walk straight past him, as though he didn't even exist.  
"Goku?"  
Mirai Trunks watched in confusion as Goku blasted off into the sky, leaving only a trail of energy in the sky.  
'What in hell is going on?' Mirai thought.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
In the darkness, he watched and waited.   
  
Freedom tasted so sweet and revenge would taste even sweeter to him.  
  
He smirked as an all too familiar Ki approached him, deep in the blackened forest.  
  
"Yes…now my revenge shall begin…"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Gohan didn't know where he was; all he knew was that it was another nightmare. He shivered through the wind, but there was no wind.   
  
The feeling he got, it chilled him to his very bones.  
  
Gohan looked all around him, to try and figure out where he was. He recognised he was deep in a forest area, but where he did not know.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan heard a loud rushing sound and a bright, golden yellow light burst into life ahead of him, followed by the sound of a person's scream; Gohan knew that yell all too well.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
Gohan forced his legs to move into a sprint, though he felt as though he wasn't moving at all. He kept running through the tall, ash blackened trees and finally reached a clearing.  
  
The sight he saw he would never forget.  
  
Goku was powered up to Super Saiyan mode and was fighting what appeared to be ice blue white spirits. But they were no ordinary spirits. They were spirits of all the enemies Goku had faced in the past; from Garlic Jr to Buu, they were all there and they were fighting Goku all at once and winning.  
  
"DAD!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Gohan powered up to SSJ 2 and charged forward at the Cell spirit, but he flew straight through him as though he was a ghost, as though he didn't exist. Gohan growled in frustration in rage and tried again, but his efforts were in vain.  
  
Gohan watched helplessly as the spirits continue they're ruthless and merciless assault on his father.  
  
"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Gohan yelled as loud as he could.  
  
But still, the spirits beat down on Goku. Then, the Cell spirit knocked Goku into the ground. This caused all the other spirits into a beating frenzy, hitting Goku while he was being held down. Constant sprays of blood shot from Goku's mouth, covering himself and the ground. The sound of bones smashing, muscles ripping, organs rupturing.  
  
Gohan could only watch in cold horror. His fists were clenched so tight it drew blood. He could see, hear and smell death hunting down his father under the frenzied attack. His Ki was fading fast and his breathing was now coming in stolen, raspy gags. What air Goku managed to get, it was taken away by blood being forced up his throat, he was choking to death on his own blood.  
  
"I SAID LEAVE MY FATHER ALOOOONE!!!!!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Suddenly, the air was filled with a spine-chilling laugh. Gohan spun around to see a jet-black spirit in a human form towering above him, laughing insanely. Gohan growled furiously, a burning furious rage inside him, consuming him. The spirit only smirked and raised a hand.  
  
"My revenge begins." It said in a voice that sounded like a mixture of single voices. "Farewell Son Goku."  
  
And he fired a massive blast at Goku.  
  
"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Piccolo and Mirai Trunks were having an extremely hard time keeping Gohan under control in his biggest nightmare fit yet. Vegeta watched from the side, growling while his eyebrows twitched.   
"What he's experiencing isn't a nightmare!" Vegeta suddenly said.  
"Then what is it?!" Bulma asked.  
"Visions." Vegeta replied. "Someone or something is placing evil visions directly into his brain."  
"How do we stop these visions?" Piccolo asked in a growl while holding a thrashing Gohan.  
Vegeta walked right over to Gohan, grabbed the Demi-Saiyan's shoulders and shook him hard while yelling.  
"GOHAN WAKE UP!"  
Gohan's eyes shot open in an instant. He stared up at the people around him.  
"Gohan…are you alright?" Videl asked.  
Gohan didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed Vegeta's arms and yelled at him.  
"Vegeta!" He cried. "You've got to go to the forest next to Creek Lake!"  
Vegeta's eyebrows were raised in confusion.  
"Why the hell for boy?!" He asked.   
"HE'S KILLING MY FATHER!!!!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Krillin, Yamcha and Tien had gone ahead of 18, Marron and Master Roshi. All three were now flying across the area close to Creek Lake.  
"We're almost at Goku's house now." Tien said.  
Krillin's head then jerked up as his senses picked up something.  
"Huh? Hey guys, do you feel that?" Krillin asked. "A fading power level!"  
Before either could answer, Tien spotted something in the forest below.  
"Look down there!"  
All three looked and saw a bright golden yellow aurora pulsating from the trees. After a few seconds, it disappeared completely. The three fighters stared at each other in confusion.  
"Let's go check it out." Yamcha suggested.  
Krillin, Yamcha and Tien all dropped down into the forest where they had seen the golden yellow light and began looking around.  
"I can sense that fading power level now." Tien said. "And it's still fading."  
Suddenly, Yamcha and Tien heard Krillin give a sharp yell. The two fighters ran into a small clearing and saw, to they're horror, Krillin kneeling over the bloody body of Goku.  
"Oh my god…" Yamcha muttered while running over with Tien.  
"What the hell happened to him?!" Tien asked in a panic.  
"How should I know?!" Krillin replied. "I just found him like this!"  
"He's Ki is almost gone!" Yamcha said. "We have to get him to a hospital quick or he'll die!"  
Lifting him as gently as they could, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien held Goku tightly and set off to the nearest hospital, praying against all odds that they weren't too late to save him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mwahahaha!!!! I'm so evil! This has taken yet another dramatic twist! The evil has now made the next step into taking revenge, but who or what is this evil? And why attack Goku if it wants to get at Gohan? Is this all part of it's master plan? What is it's master plan? Will I shut up? I doubt it ^_~ Want more? R&R!!!!! 


	4. Down But Not Out

Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ at all *looks very sad*  
  
Author's Note~Dun ask where I got the idea for this fic from, it just popped into my head one night *looks amazed* Dedicated to a great friend of mine, Melissa(aka thepaxilfairy), go check out her fics too cause they are very cooly! Also dedicated to Android 17, I'm glad you like this fic ^-^ This fic is packed with drama, action and some gore, just ta warn ya.  
  
Summary~Takes place just after the Buu saga, but before the end of DBZ. An old enemy from the past wants revenge on Gohan and knows just how to do it. One night, Goten is captured and taken far from his family and friends. A distraught Gohan will do anything to get his younger brother back and is determined to do just that. Facing enemies old and new, Gohan learns that to overcome you're darkest fears you must not only have faith in those around you, you must have faith in yourself.  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Unbreakable Faith In You  
  
Chapter 4-Down But Not Out  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan sat deadly still next to his father's fallen form.  
He hadn't left his side since he and the other Z Fighters had arrived at the hospital after they heard of the attack. Tears were constantly welling up in the Demi-Saiyan's eyes, every few seconds they snaked down his face.   
Gohan slowly crept a hand up to one of his father's pale hands and placed his top.  
"Dad…"  
It was so hard to whipser, let alone talk with the way he was so choked up. Gohan glanced up at the ceiling before look back down, swallowing hard.  
"I'm so sorry. I should never have argued with you. Now your hurt and it's my fault. I should've seen it coming, I should've known. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry."  
Gohan leaned forward and buried his face against Goku's chest, his whole body jerking with the heart wrenching sobs that he couldn't stop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten and Trunks sat on some seats next to each other a little way from the gathered group of Z Fighters outside Goku's hospital room. Trunks was doing his best to comfort his best friend, but it wasn't at all easy.  
"Listen Goten, I know it seems really bad now, but everything will be okay." He said, placing a hand on Goten's shoulder.  
"How can you say that Trunks?" Goten asked, more in sorrow than anger. "Something's trying to hurt Oniisan, it's attacked my father who's now in a deep coma with little chance of him waking up again and it's out to get me too!"  
"It sounds to me like your giving up Goten." Trunks replied. "Do you think your dad would want that? Do you think Gohan would want that?"  
Goten looked at Trunks, tears still slipping down his face. He shook his head.  
"Exactly." Trunks continued. "They are fighters. Your dad is one of the strongest along with my dad, he won't give up fighting to live and you mustn't give up on hope."  
"I know Trunks, but I'm scared."  
"I know you are Goten, but you must control that fear. Besides, you have us. Together we're strong. Anyway, you're my best friend, I'm not gonna let this guy get ya."  
Goten wiped his tears away with his hand and smiled at Trunks.  
"Thanks Trunks, you're my best friend too."  
"Yeah, yeah, enough with the mushy stuff already." Trunks said. "Listen, I was thinking, you and I could go find this guy and sort him out, then the others won't have to worry."  
"But Trunks, this guy managed to nearly kill dad, what chance do we have?" Goten asked.  
"We have a secret weapon remember?" Trunks replied with a grin. "Gotenks!"  
Goten smiled.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot! We could fuse and Gotenks will kick this bad guy's butt!"  
"That's the spirit!" Trunks said. "And when we get back, I'm sure your dad will be awake again and Gohan's visions will stop and everything will be back to normal."  
"Yeah! Okay then, let's do it!" Goten agreed.  
No one noticed the two friends leave together, determined to finish the new threat themselves and once and for all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master, his brain wave activity is increasing!"  
  
"He's stirring, he will awaken."  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
Goku heard these voices all around him, but he had no idea who or what they were or what they were talking about. He felt consciousness slowly returning to his exhausted body and he struggled to open his eyes. His eyes opened an inch and something instantly stung them. They closed again as his brain tried to figure out what was going on and what had hurt him. He tried again, this time his eyes got used to the stinging and the intensity of the pain died down.  
  
Liquid.  
  
Some sort of light tan/brown liquid was what he saw and felt as his senses came back. It was all around him like he was in a lake or something. He tried to see past the liquid and managed to make out some figures, though they were blurred, through it.   
  
Were they in the liquid too? Or were they on the outside looking in at him.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Son Goku." A voice spoke.  
  
Goku's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to work out which of the figures had spoken. What confused him more was that the voice seemed to be composed of many voices rolled up into one.  
  
"Oh, please don't struggle too much." The voice spoke again with a hint of sarcasm. "We wouldn't want too much damage done to your soul, not when I haven't play around with you yet."  
  
What was this guy talking about? Goku didn't understand. Damage his soul? What did he mean by that?  
  
Then, Goku say his hands.  
  
He could see right through them, as if they were faint, whispy mist. Goku felt pure adrenaline was over him in the shock of realising what he guessed to be correct. He wasn't the whole person; this, which he saw, was that of his spirit. Then he remembered the attack and realised that somehow, this guy had separated his soul from his body. But surely that would mean he was dead, unless the evil had worked out a way to get past that too.  
  
"Don't get too lonely Goku, you will be joined very soon." The voice said. "I have no doubt that your sons and friends will come to destroy me. It's very ironic really, when you think about it. They will soon be dead, defeated by me and yet, they've already defeated the very parts that make up my being. I guess you could say, they will be facing they're ghosts from the past.  
  
And suddenly, like a sledgehammer, it hit Goku.   
  
The dual voices…the way this evil acted and spoke, he'd seen it all before, just never in the same place at once.  
  
"You may call me One, Goku, for in reality, that's what we are now."  
  
Goku growled in frustration. He HAD to warn Gohan somehow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where do you think this guy is hiding Trunks?" Goten asked, flying next to his friend.  
"I don't Goten, but we won't stop until we've found him and defeated him!" Trunks replied.  
"Yeah, of course." Goten added. "Do you think if we fuse now, we might find this guy quicker?"  
"I suppose, but then we would have less time to defeat him." Trunks replied. "Remember, we can only stay fused for half an hour. It would be better if we searched for him, found him then fused."  
"Oh, good point Trunks."  
"Of course, I do have some of mom's brains you know."  
"I never said you didn't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan opened his eyes to find himself floating in a void of empty whiteness.   
  
He instantly became apprehensive, fearing another incoming vision that would obviously be worst than last time.  
  
However, as he continued to float around and nothing happened, he began to notice that this wasn't like the evil visions at all. He felt a warmth around him and he felt safe, he really felt safe and secure for once through out this ordeal so far.  
  
Then, a soft golden light began to shin through the whiteness directly in front of Gohan. He brought his arms up to his face to shield his eyes from the extraordinary light coming from the distance. Gohan took down his arms when something ahead blocked the light. He looked up and his mouth fell.  
  
"D-DAD?"  
  
Goku stood in front of his eldest son, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, as though lost deep in thought and concentration. Gohan raised an eyebrow and took a step forward.  
  
"Dad? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Gohan…" Goku spoke quietly, he voice echoing a little.  
  
"Dad! It's really you!" Gohan cried happily, running towards his father.  
  
"No Gohan, stay there." Goku said, raising a hand. "You can't touch me Gohan, I'm not really here and technically speaking, neither are you."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean dad?"  
  
"I don't have long to tell you what I need to, so I can't go into any details as to how I brought you hear. Think of it a spiritual meeting place in the mind."  
  
Gohan's eyebrows furrowed in a little confusion, but got most of what his father was saying.  
  
"Listen carefully to me Gohan. I need to ask you, am I near death in the real world?"  
  
Gohan's mouth faltered, he hadn't been expecting that question.  
  
"You're…you're a deep coma dad." He managed to reply.  
  
Goku's head nodded in understanding.  
  
"Hai, that explains that."  
  
"Huh? Explains what dad?"  
  
"I don't know how Gohan, but somehow One has managed to steal my soul from my body. He's keeping me locked up in some sort of container filled with a liquid, probably to torture me."  
  
"One? Is that the name of the new evil?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes, that is his name, but he's not a new enemy, we've face him before."  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"We've faced the parts that make him before at separate time during our lives. Gohan, he's being is made up of those evils we've faced at the turning points of our lives."  
  
Gohan's mouth could've hit the floor is there was one and his eyes were almost as big as saucers.  
  
"Oh my god, that means…"  
  
"My brother, Frieza, Cell, Buu, they all make him. He is One."  
  
Gohan was shaking in fear, disbelief and shock. This wasn't his worse nightmare, it was worse.  
  
"But listen to me Gohan." Goku continued. "Just because he is made up of those we've battled before doesn't mean he can't be stopped. We've defeated each of them once before, we can do it again."  
  
"H-H-How?" Gohan asked. "We've never had to face them all at once."  
  
"That makes no difference Gohan. We've all become much stronger than before, grown up and changed into better people, especially you Gohan. You can win against him, but don't try alone. I can't be with you this time son. Until One is destroyed, I'll be like this. Don't be discouraged though. Vegeta is there, Piccolo, Gohan and Goten too. Everyone you need to help you is there."  
  
"But dad!" Gohan protested. "I can't! I can't do it, not without you!"  
  
"Gohan, you don't need me to win a fight." Goku replied. "You already have what you need."  
  
Goku started wincing and Gohan moved forward again.  
  
"Gohan, I can't stay any longer, the strain and pressure is getting too much for me to handle and I don't want to take the chance that One could find out what I'm doing."  
  
As Gohan watched, the light began receding and Goku's form slowly began turning to a faint mist.  
  
"Just trust in those around you, trust yourself and believe in yourself and you abilities, but most of all, trust your heart Gohan. I love you, my son."  
  
"Dad! Dad please don't go! Don't leave me!" Gohan yelled, trying to move forward.  
  
A massive gust of wind blasted him back, sending him to his knees and he raised his arms to his head again and kept trying to see his father.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAD!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan shoot forward with a start and found himself face to face with floor. Muttering curses under his breath and rubbing his nose, Gohan picked himself up and sat back down in the seat next to his father's ever still form. He gazed at him for a few silent moments before he slipped his hand back into his father's and spoke softly in a whisper.  
"I'll do as you say dad. I'll save you and make everything right again, I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awww, nice ending huh? Ha ha! Bet you didn't see that twist about the baddie coming eh? Hehehe, me is sneaky! Things are getting deeper. Will Gohan fulfil his promise? What will happen to Trunks and Goten? What step will One take next? R&R! ^-^ 


End file.
